BAS IK PAL(surprise 2)
by DivaNims
Summary: O.k guys so here is the second story...accha ye Sachvi Rajvi ya Kavi fic hogi ye mujhe nahi pata ...aur na hi iska end jaanti hu bas shuruat to yhi hai Also includes Dareya and Abhirika
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-O.k So here is my second surprise story ...includes the rest characters as i promised you is kahani ko main kaha aur kaise end karungi nahi pata...bas jo aayega vo likh dungi to a surprise ye ek Rajvi Sachvi ya Kavi konsi story hai nahi pata but isme AbhiRika Dareya hain and all the rest jo previous story me nahi aa paye aur jinhone request kiya tha...**

* * *

**_Bas ik pal mein tham jaati hai zindagi _**

**_Bas ik pal mein chhoot jaate hain saathi _**

**_Bas ik pal mein ho jaata hai pyaar _**

**_Bas ik pal mein milke bichhad jaate hain do log _**

**_Bas ik pal hi kaafi hai zindagi badalne ke liye_**

**Two people were on a bike and they drove suddenly the bike was made to stop and the girl got down and started walking **

"Arey ruko arey yar Purvi kahan jaa rahi ho...tum...ruko"

Purvi: Go to hell

"Arey lekin maine kiya kya hai ?"

Purvi: Saare raaste itni buri tarah gaadi chala ke almost meri jaan leke yahan tak aaye ho aur puchh rahe ho maine kiya kya hai ?You are impossible Sachin

Sachin: Arey arey lekin suno toh

She walked away while on the road on the footpath a girl was tieng her shoe lace

"Phir trailor deke chali gayi "

Sachin: Haan yaar

She came near him and patted on his shoulder

"Koi baat nahi ...hota hai chal tu mujhe ghar chhod de bhaagte bhaagte thak gayi "

Sachin: Minaal... jab tujhse gym hota nahi hai to karti kyun hai yar

Minaal: Hello aaj bhi tujhse zyada fit hoon...chal ab baate band kar aur mujhe ghar chhod de

Sachin: Aa baith

* * *

**SCENE SHIFTS **

In a room a girl in the balcony a girl was sitting in the balcony and was reading a newspaper

"Ye lo tumhari coffee Blair "

Blair: Thank you thank you thank you so much di ...aapko pata nahi mujhe iski kitni zaruat thi

Shreya: That's not a problem princes

Blair : Waise di agle hafte mera birthday hai toh mujhe kya gift milega

Shreya: Ek accha sa ladka

Blair: Kya? Kuchh bhi di ..

Shreya(laughed): Haan Shadi kar deni chahiye teri

Blair: Kya di pehle aapki hogi tabhi toh meri hogi

Shreya: Bas bas bahot hui maskhari ...jaldi se coffee piyo hume late ho raha hai

Blair: Yes boss

* * *

**Scene shifts **

**In a basketball court where there are two people playing basketball...**

"Himmat hai,take the ball...from me"

Kavin: Hey listen the game isn't over yet Tehrim"

Tehrim:haan haan haan...(while playing)...baaten baad me pehle khelo ,aaj bhi tum hi haaroge

Kavin: We will see

Tehrim: We will see too

And the match again started Kavin was unable to take the ball so he put his leg in front of Tehrim and she fell Kavin took the ball and goal it

Tehrim: Hey!Khelna nahi aata to cheating toh mat karo

Kavin: Aye...mujhe cheater mat bolo

Tehrim: Kavin is a cheater he is a cheater ...cheater

Kavin: Teacher...Cheater nahi Tehrim...

Tehrim: Cheater Kavin is a cheater

Kavin:Tehrim..(and he hits on her head)

Tehrim:Kavin(and she also hit him on his head )

And she started walking

Tehrim : Ab tum aana mere paas...Ladki ko impress karne ke tips maangne ke liye...

Kavin pulled her

Kavin: Arey arey nahi nahi nahi naraz nahi hote hai na dear... aa... You win I loose ..you wanted to call me a teacher... i mean cheater o.k Kavin is a cheater he is a cheater

Tehrim: Shut up

* * *

**SCENE SHIFTS **

**In a room a girl is sleeping in a blanket...A man came to her room..and lifted the blanket **

"Aye chalo chalo utho Vartu ...chalo utho...arey yar ye ladki Tarika tum hi uthao isey "

Tarika: Main kya karun Daya tumhari behen hai tumhari baat nahi sunti hai

Daya : Tarika madat karo meri

Tarika: Vartu uth...Vartu..oho..Vartika tujhe dekhne ke liye ladke wale aaye hain

Vartika got up suddenly...

Vartika:Kya kaha bhabhi aapne mujhe dekhne ladke wale aaye hain?

Taarika: Dekha kitna natak karti hai shaadi ka naam sunte hi uth gayi

Vartika: Kya bhabhi itni neend aa rahi thi

Daya: Chalo ab tum uth gayi ho na chalo ab thik hai ...waise Tarika Abhijeet kahan hai ?

Tarika: Abhijeet neechey hain...shayad Deepika ki help kar rahe honge

Here Vartika again took the blanket and layed

Daya: Dekha phir so gayi ye ladki...Vartika...

Tarika: Tum shadi kar lo Daya phir tumhe tension lene ki zaruat nahi padegi

Daya: Nahi nahi main kaafi hun apni behen ka khayal rakhne ke liye

Taarika: Dikh raha hai

Here suddenly sound of some music is heard

"_**Bansi bat pe jamuna tatt pe **_

**_Kahe Kanha karat barjori _**

**_Kahe kanha karat barjori"_**

Listening to the music Vartika got up

Vartika: Di ka dance...main jaati hun

And she suddenly went downstairs and stood hiding about a room and secretly saw Deepika dancing Abhijeet also came there and saw her seeing the dance secretly

Abhijeet: Kya dekh rahi ho ?

Vartika(in low voice): Di ka dance

Abhijeet: Chhupke kyun dekh rahi ho

Vartika: Bhaiyya aap jao jao yahan se

Abhijeet: Accha thik hai continue continue

And he went from there ...After sometime Guruji who taught kathak came downstairs ...

Abhijeet: Saadhna ho gayi Guru ji

Guruji : Awashya ye kanya kaafi accha naachti hain

Abhijeet: Guruji humari Deepika ko hi jeetna chahiye Musical Dance Night

Guruji: Awashya Awashya jeetegi

Deepika came downstairs

Abhijeet: Kahan chal di sawari

Deepika: Meri best friend ki birthday party hai bhaiyya wahin jaa rahi hun

Abhijeet: Wo sab to thik hai lekin ye sar pe chhidiya ka ghonsla kyu leke jaa rahi ho ?

Deepika: Chhidiya ka ghonsla nahi bhaiyya isey buffoon kehte hain

Abhijeet: Hein? Bu ..foon

Deepika went from there

Abhijeet: Bu foon ye toh mere baap ne bhi nahi suna hoga

Guruji: Aapke pitaji ne to kya humare pitaji ne bhi nahi suna hoga

* * *

**SCENE SHIFTS **

**IN THE CID BUREAU **

**Two girls were sitting in the room **

"Chalo accha hai abhi tak koi case nahi aaya "

Ishita: Haan accha hi hua Maham ...warna hum log to abhi tak chhan been kar rahe hote bodies ki ..waise Shahmeer aur Khanam kahan hai ?

Maham: Aur kahan honge gaye honge date pe love birds

" Jee nahi mohtarma date pe nahi gaye they ..."

Ishita: Shaitaan ka naam lo aur Shaitaan haazir

Maham:Date pe nahi they to kahan they ?

"Gaadi kharaab ho gayi thi...aur sir ko mechanic nahi mil raha tha"

Shahmeer: Haan aur madam jo Bureau ke liye taiyyar hone me aapne itna samay lagaya uska kya?

Suddenly Purvi entered the Bureau with a phone in her hand

Purvi: Haan Disha...o.k...tumne Krutika ko pick up kar liya na ?

Disha: Yes Di bilkul kar liya ab hum market jaa rahe hain

Krutika(on speaker phone): Aapke liye kuchh lena hai di ?

Disha: Mujhe pata hai di ke liye kya lena hai di..

Krutika: Aahaha tujhe bada pata

Purvi: Arey Arey bas bas tum dono ladna band karo...aur waise bhi Delhi se Rita aane wali hai

Rita(on speaker): Rita aane wali hai nahi di Rita aa chuki hai ...

Purvi: ye dono time pe airport to pahonch gayi thi na

(Meanwhile Sachin came to her and saw her talking on the phone)

Rita: Haan di pahonch gayi thi you dont worry o.k

Purvi: Thik hai mai phone rakhti hun

And she kept the phone

Purvi: He bhagwan mere sar mein dard ho gaya ...Sachin mere liye please ek coffee..

Sachin: Main kyun banau naukar hun tumhara ?

Purvi: How rude

Suddenly a hand offered coffee to her

Purvi: Arey sir aap aapne kyun takleef ki ?

Rajat: Kuchh nahi main khud ke liye bana raha tha socha tumhare liye bhi bana dun...

Purvi: Thank you sir

Rajat :My pleasure

Suddenly he got a phone call and he went outside

Purvi hits Sachin

Purvi: Dekha dekho kuchh seekho inse senior hain phir bhi coffee bana sakte hain aur tum dost hoke nahi kar sakte

Sachin: Arey ek coffee banai hai koi pahad thodi na toda hai

Purvi: Pahad todenge tabhi maanoge kya ...meri maano tum Rajat sir se training le lo...dekha nahi kitne kitne acche hain wo aur ek tum ho ...

Sachin: Arey yr tum har baat pe mujhe Rajat sir jaisa banne ko kyun kehti ho

Purvi: Kyunki wo acche hain

Sachin: Aur main bura hun?

Purvi: Maine aisa kab kaha ?

Minaal came there

Minaal: Tum dono ka phir jhagda chaalu...ACP sir aayenge to kya kahenge

* * *

**A/N: huh! Chap khatam...thak gayi likhte likhte ...second story guys ...accha next chap mein sab aa jayenge to please stay tuned ...bye tc **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all this story would be a bit different so all Sachvi , Rajvi and Kavin fans would love it ...**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**IN SHREYA'S HOUSE **

**Shreya returned back(sometimes cops even return in morning as their duty says so ) when her mother was outside the door ... **

Shreya: Maa bahar kya kar rahi ho ?...

SM(giving her a salwar suit ): Shh chup kar aur zara dheere bol ...Aur ye salwar suit le pichhey ke raaste se kitchen me jaake badal le

Shreya: Maa kitchen me jaake ...aisi kya ...

SM: Chup kar aur behes mat kar ...andar jaa

Shreya goes inside kitchen she saw Blair waiting for her

Blair: Jaldi se kapde badal lo di

Shreya: Par kyun aur yahan ?

Blair : Haan main palat rahi hun tum badal lo ...

Shreya: Arey lekin mujhe koi batayega ho kya raha hai ?

Blair: Di change karo sab pata chal jayega

Shreya: Tu udhar ko muh kar

Blair turned

Blair: Ye lo ab badal lo jaldi se

She changed her clothes

Blair put the duppatta on her head and gave her a tray which had tea

Blair: Ab ye leke bahar chalo

Shreya: Lekin...

Blair: Chalo di

Shreya went outside with the tray ...

SM: ye hain humari beti Shreya...Shreya,ye sab tumhe dekhne aaye hain

Shreya(shocked): Kya ?...

SM: Shreya beta chai do sabko

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

**IN AbhiDaya house **

**Deepika was dancing in her room and Vartika was seeing the dance from outside secretly**

**"_Bansi bat paye _****_Jamuna tat pe _**

**_Dhritum Dhritum dhimik dhimik _**

**_Kaahe Kanha karat barjauri _**

**_Kaahe Kaanha karat barjauri _**

**_Chhodo chhodo kalaiyya baanh mori _**

**_Kaahe Kaanha karat barjauri.._**

**Guruji stopped singing **

Deepika: Kya hua Guruji Gaana band kyun kar diya ?

Guruji : Hamari Saadhna bhang ho gayi

Deepika: Par kaise Guruji

Guruji: vo dekho

Deepika looked outside the window.. She saw Vartika standing there

Deepika: Yahan kyun khadi hai ...tamasha chal raha hai ?

Vartika: Dance dekh rahi thi didi

Deepika(imitating her): Dance dekh rahi thi didi ...bhaag yahan se aayi badi

Vartika was standing there

Deepika: Jaati hai ya uthaun jooti

Vartika ran to her room with tears in her eyes

* * *

**HERE IN PURVI'S HOUSE **

**Purvi was looking at a picture in her hands ... while Disha came to her very silently ...and snatched away the picture from her hand ...and Ran Purvi also Ran after her ...**

Purvi: Disha wapas kar vo photo

Disha: Bilkul nahi

And Krutika snatched the pic from her hand ...

Krutika: Ye lo di ...

As she was about to take the pic... Rita snatched it away

Rita: Ye kya kar rahi hai Krutika hum bhi to dekhe kiska photo nihaar rahi hai di. Lo naa

but immediately Purvi snatched it again...this went on but when the Pic was in Purvi's hand she was running when suddenly she was about to lose her balance when someone held her ... it was Sachin

_**Aankhon mein teri ... **_

**_Ajab si ajab si adaayen hain ho..._**

**_Aankhon mein teri ajab si ajab si adaayen hain _**

**_Dil ko jo bana de jo patang saanse ye teri _**

**_Wo adaayen hain _**

**Sachin was lost in her eyes when she got up and snapped her fingers **

Sachin(out of the trance): Ye tum bhaag kyun rahi thi ?

Krutika: Di ke haath se vo pic lo Sachin bhaiyya...badi der se isey wo nihaar rahi hai

Sachin snatched the pic ...

Sachin: Accha aisa kya khaas hai isme main bhi to dekhun

He looked at the picture...and was disappointed ...a bit but smiled

Sachin: Rajat Sir !... inhe nihaar kyu rahi ho tum

She took the pic away

Purvi: Tumhe us se kya tum jao yahan se

Sachin: Hello madam aap hi ne mujhe yahan bulaya hai taaki main aapko chhod sakun bureau...aapki gaadi toh kharab hai

Purvi: Haan... accha chalo

* * *

**HERE IN THE BUREAU **

**There were only Kavin and Tehrim in the bureau **

Kavin: Aaj bureau mein sab kyun nahi aaye

Tehrim : Pata nahi ...Aah!...

Kavin: Kya hua ?

Tehrim : Pata nahi zor se gardan mein achanak dard uthha hai

Kavin: Baitho i'll give you a massage

He started massaging her neck

**_Tehrim looked into her eyes she felt a deep sense of belonging to Kavin _**

**_Muskurane ki wajah tum ho _**

**_Gungunane ki wajah tum ho..._**

**_Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na _**

**_O re piya re _**

**_Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na _**

**_O re piya re..._**

**Suddenly Minaal entered **

Minaal: Oh I am so sorry you both continue

Kavin: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Minaal please hum acche dost hain

Tehrim: Haan

Minaal: Toh ye sab kya ho raha tha

Kavin: Tehrim ke neck pain ho raha tha isliye massage de raha tha

At the Same time Sachin Purvi and Rajat were about to enter but when they entered Purvi collided with Rajat and she was lost in his eyes

_**O re lamhe tu kahin mat jaa **_

_**Ho sake to umra bhar tham jaa **_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye naa jaaye naa jaaye **_

_**O re piya re **_

_**(Here Kavin saw Purvi's smiling face but at the same time Sachin was also feeling jealous of what was happening he was about to pull Purvi but Minaal stopped him)**_

_**Here on other side Kavin was lost seeing Purvi smiling he even didn't notice Rajat ...**_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na **_

_**O re piya re **_

Rajat : Sambhal ke Purvi

Purvi: I am sorry sir maine dhyan nahi diya

Rajat : It's o.k ...accha mere saath aao kuchh zaruri kaam hai

Purvi: Main sir ?

Rajat: Is kamre mein aur kisi ka naam Purvi hai ?

Purvi: Nahi

Rajat: To phir tumhari hi baat kar raha hun hmm..

Purvi went with him they were in a different place outside the bureau... and discussing something

Sachin: Aisa kya kaam tha Rajat sir ko jo is tarah Purvi ko bahar leke gaye

Minaal: Tu kyun jal raha hai

Sachin: Hello main kisi se nahi jalti samjhi na ...

Minaal: Par mujhe toh jalne ki boo aa rahi hai

Sachin: Main nahi jalta

Here on the other side where the discussion were taking place

Purvi: Really Sir ye to bohot accha idea hai aapka

Rajat: Thanks Purvi tumne approve kar diya matlab sabko bhi bahot pasand aayega

Purvi: Sir aapka plan hai work toh karna hi tha

* * *

**HERE IN SHREYA'S HOUSE **

**Shreya was shocked to see the boy because he was Vivek...**

SM: Shreya beta dekh kya rahi ho ...ye Vivek hai ye tumhe dekhne aaye hain ...

Shreya served tea to all

VM: Chai to bahot acchi banai hai aapki beti ne

Shreya: Jee dekhiye Auntie ji maine ye chai nahi banai ye meri behen Blair ne banai hai...

Blair came outside...and Vivek saw Blair ...

Blair: Di ye kya bol rahi ho ?

Shreya: Jo sach hai vahi bata rahiu hun

VM: Aa...koi baat nahi ek chai se thodi na rishta banta hai...Beta tum konsa subject padhati ho ?

Shreya: Subject? Ye aap kya keh rahi hain ? Main teacher nahi hun...

VM: Par aapki maa ne to bola hai ki aap lecturer hain kisi college mein

SM(Murmered): Hey bhagwan ye ladki to bana banaya rishta todne pe tuli hai

SM: Mazak karne ki aadat hai Shreya ki

Shreya: Jee nahi aur yakin na ho to apne bete se puchh leejiye aapke bete ki colleague hun main

VM:Accha ye to bahot acchi baat hai..ki tum dono ek dusre ko pehle se hi jaante ho ...Vaise beta umar kya hai tumhari ?

SM: 27 mein lagne wali hai

Shreya: Jee nahi pure 28 saal ki hun main aur Auntie ji shayad aap galat jagah rishta taye kar rahi hain main aapke bete se 1 saal badi hun

VM: Accha ji ab hume chalna chaiye jo hona tha so ho gaya ...ab hum chalte hain namaste

They went from there

SM:Satyanash kya zaruat thi tujhe apni zabaan kholne ki arey ladka teri pehchaan ka tha ...tum dono ki jodi acchi thi kya zaruat thi harishchandra banne ki umar dhaltijaa rahi hai terina jaane kaun byaah karega tujhse ...

Shreya: Jhoot ki buniyad pe rishte nahi bante maa...

Saying this she went to her room

* * *

**HERE IN ABHIJEET DAYA'S HOUSE **

**Vartika was crying in her room ... Daya came to her **

Daya: Arey ...roti kyun hai ?

Vartika shook her head in no

Abhijeet: Vo Daya

He told him everything

Tarika: Aaj kal kuchh zyada hi ghamand aa gaya hai usey

Daya: Arey aisi baat nahi hai Taarika kuchh nahi hota badi behen hai kuchh keh bhi diya to kya hota hai

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya Taarika bilkul theek keh rahi hain ... ghamand to todna hoga hi uska...

Vartika: Nahi bhaiyya

Abhijeet: Tarika tum me to bahot gun hain tum kuchh kar to sakti ho naa ?

Tarika: Bilkul kar sakti hun...

She told them something

* * *

**HERE IN THE EVENING **

**Outside a place in a hotel...**

**Ishita and Maham brought Khanam blind folded and here Dushyant and Sachin brought Shahmeer blindfolded **

**There eyes were opened **

Khanam: Ye sab kya hai ?

Shahmeer: Haan it's amazing

All came forward

All: Surprise !

Shahnam(Shahmeer Khanam): Thank you thank you very much ...par ye sab ?

Sachin: Ye sab tumhari shadi ki khushi mein ek chhota sa tohfa hum sab ki taraf se

Shahnam: Aap sab ka bahot bahot shukriya

Sachin: Arey tum niqah mein nahi bulaogi kya ?

Khanam: Aisi baat nahi hai waise ye sab idea kiska tha ?

Purvi just entered

Purvi: Ye sab Rajat sir ka idea tha

Rajat: aur hissa tumne bhi to liya

Purvi smiled ...

"Attention attention attention "

It was Maham..

Maham: Kyun na humare sweet se is couple ke liye dance ho jaye ...toh ek game khelte hain couple dance hoga jaise hi music stop hoga aapko couple exchange karna hoga thik hai ? So shuru karen

All: Yaaa.!

Maham : Apne apne partners choose kar leejiye

PAIRINGS

Sachin-Minaal

Kavin-Tehrim

Rajat-Ishita

Nikhil-Purvi

Dushyant-Divya

Shahmeer-Khanam

Daya-Shreya

Abhijeet -Taarika

**MUSIC STARTED **

_**Khamoshiyan aawaz hai **_

**_Tum sunne to aao kabhi _**

**_Chhookar tumhe khil jayengi _**

**_Ghar inko bulao kabhi _**

**_Bekarar hai baat karne ko _**

**_Kehne do inko zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan Teri Meri Khamoshiyan _**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui Khamoshiyan _**

**_MUSIC STOPPED _**

**_(PAIRS EXCHANGED ..._**

**_Sachin-Tehrim_**

**_Kavin-Purvi _**

**_Dushyant-Ishita_**

**_Nikhil-Divya _**

**_Rajat-Shreya _**

**_Daya-Minaal_**

**_Abhijeet-Khanam_**

**_Shahmeer-Tarika)_**

**_Kya us gali mein kabhi tera jana hua _**

**_Jahan se zamane ko guzre zamana hua _**

**_(Kavin was lost again in Purvi...but here Sachin was looking continuously at Purvi ...and Purvi looked at Rajat ...Dushita were so much lost in each other...Dushyant kept one of his hand on Ishita's face and she blushed and left the game immediately...)_**

**_Music stopped _**

**_(Couples_**

**_Sachin-Purvi_**

**_Nikhil-Minaal_**

**_Rajat-Khanam _**

**_Shahmeer-Divya_**

**_Kavin-Tehrim _**

**_Abhijeet was left alone so he left smiling ...Tarika also couldn't see this so she also left_**

**_Seeing that Dareya also left the game ..)_**

**_Mera samay to vahin pe hai thehra hua_**

**_Bataun tumhe kya mere saath kya kya hua _**

**_Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai tum dhun koi lao zara _**

**_(Sachin was smiling when he was with Purvi ...But Purvi's eyes were only looking at Rajat )_**

**_Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain kabhi aa gunguna le zara _**

**_Bekarar hai behne do inko zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan _**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan _**

**_(Couple exchange_**

**_Rajat-Purvi_**

**_Shahmeer-Tehrim_**

**_Nikhil-Minaal_**

**_Kavin-Khanam_**

**_Sachin-Divya)_**

**_Nadiya ka pani bhi khamosh behta yahan _**

**_Khili chandni mein khili laakh khamoshiyan _**

**_Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahan hai zubaan _**

**_Sulagte dilon mein hai khaamosh uthta dhuan _**

**_(Purvi was very happy to be with Rajat..She was lost in her eyes )_**

**_Khamoshiyan aakash hai tum udne to aao zara _**

**_Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya _**

**_Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan _**

**_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan_**

**The game stopped all the couples sepwrated but Purvi didn't seperate from Rajat ...she was lost Rajat immediately pushed her slowly back but she was about to fall and Sachin held her **

Sachin: Purvi !

Rajat: Sorry Purvi wo..

And he left immediately...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed... no wait here is your next part...and gus dont come up to conclusion without letting me publish the next chapter**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**SHREYA 'S HOUSE **

**Daya knocked Shreya's door... Shreya opens it **

Shreya: Arey aaiye sir accha hua aap aa gaye

Daya: Tumne bulaya tha toh mujhe aana hi tha

Shreya: Aaiye sir

Daya sat down ...

Shreya: Sir ab aap aaye hain toh Nashta kar leejiye

Daya: Nahi Shreya main nashta karke aaya hun tum jaldi se aa jao

Shreya: Jee abhi bas do minute mein aayi

As she was about to go a call came to the landline and Shreya's mother picks it ...Blair also came out of her room

SM: Jee... jee haan kahiye...accha jee ye toh bahot acchi baat hai aap aisa keejiye...jee jald se jald taarikh dekh lete hain

She kept the phone

Blair: Kya hua Maa kiska phone tha

SM: Vivek ke ghar se phone tha ...unhe rishta manzoor hai ... jald se jald baat pakki larna chahte hain

Blair: Wow di congratulations

SM: Unhone Rishta manzoor kiya hai par Shreya ke liye nahi balki tera...Vivek ko tu pasand aayi hai beta

Blair blushed

Dareya: Congratulations Blair...

Blair : Thanks di thanks Daya sir...

SM:Ve log jald se jald ye shadi karna chahte hain...

Shreya: Arey wah maa ye to bahot acchhi baat hai

Blair: Maa lekin main abhi ye shadi nahi karungi

Shreya: Arey lekin kyun

Blair: Bas di jab tak tumhari shadi nahi ho jaati main ye shadi nahi karungi ...

Shreya: Lekin Blair...

Blair: Nas di keh diya so keh diya. ...

And she went from there to her room

* * *

**HERE IN CID BUREAU **

**Rajat came out from ACP's cabin ...there was no one except Rajat , Purvi and ACP sir .Rajat looked very happy and was smilling seeing a letter ...He started keeping his things in a box **

Purvi: Sir aaj aap bahot khush hain kya baat hai sir ?

Rajat: Haan Purvi aaj main bahot khush hun

Purvi: Kyun sir aisi kya baat ho gayi

Rajat:Vo mujhe transfer mil gaya ...isliye bahot khush hun

Purvi(teary): Kya aapko transfer mil gaya sir...aur aap khush hain sir

Rajat : Haan Purvi main bahot khush hun ...kaafi dino se apply kiya tha is transfer ke liye aaj clear hua hai

Purvi: Lekin Sir aap transfer se khush kyun hai... aap yahan sabko jaante hain mera matlab

Rajat:Main Samajh sakta hun ki tum kya kehna chaahti ho lekin...mera parivar hai wahan... pichhle 3 saalon se 'Anushka' aur'Naina' mera intezar kar rahi hain...

Purvi: Anushka aur Naina ye ?...

Rajat: Anushka meri patni aur Naina meri 3 saal ki beti

Purvi(teary): Aap shadishuda hain sir ?...lekin aapne toh kabhi is baat ka zikra hi nahi kiya ki aapki shadi...

Rajat : Haan kyunki yahan akele rehke mujhe unki bahot yaad aati hai ...agar zikra karta toh shayad unki yaadon se main...khair ab to main jaa raha hun toh bahot khush hun

**Kavin and Tehrim entered **

Rajat: Arey Kavin Tehrim aaj tumne itni der kyun kar di aane mein

Kavin: Vo sir... darasal ye hum aaj aap logon ko dinner pe invite karne aaye hain ...

Sachin and Minaal also entered

Rajat: Invite karne lekin kyun ?

Sachin: Kaun kise invite kar raha hai sir

Rajat: Kavin hum logon ko dinner ke liye invite kar raha hai

Abhijeet also entered

Abhijeet: Invite lekin kyun ?...Kavin tum hume dinner pe kyun invite kar rahe ho

Kavin: Main nahi sir 'hum'..hum aap logon ko invite kar rahe hain

Abhijeet: Arey yar ye gol gol baaten mat karo direct point pe aao ...hum matlab kaun

Kavin: Hum matlab main aur Tehrim sir..

Abhijeet: Tehrim... yar ab baat ko aur mat ghumao

Kavin: Vo darasal sir humne.. maine aur Tehrim ne...shadi kar li hai sir

Sachin: Kya baat kar rahe ho yar Shadi kar li aur shadi ke baad bata rahe ho ...ye to galat baat hai bina dhoom dhaam ke bina barat aur ghode ke shadi...nahi yar ye nahi chalega.. tum dono ko dubara shadi karni hogi

Kavin: Arey yar aaj subah hi toh shadi ki hai court marriage...ab dubara kyu karen

Sachin: Arey yar tum toh bahot kanjoos ho

Kavin: Ab tum jo bhi kuchh kaho...isliye hi to tumhe daawat pe bulaya hai ghar ...

Sachin: Lekin yar ye toh bahot acchi baat hai ...Accha Sir ek khushkhabri mere paas bhi hai lekin...is Kavin ki tarah main kanjoos nahi hun sir..Vo sir main sur Minaal hum dono ne shadi karne ka faisla kiya hai

Everyone congratulated Sachin and Minaal .Purvi was lost in her own thoughts... as she was shocked to know about Rajat...

Sachin: Kamaal hai sabne mujhe congratulate kar diya meri khaas dost ne nahi kiya ...

Purvi: Haan...Wo..Congratulations Sachin... Minaal

And saying this she went outside the bureau ...in the open...Sachin followed her

Purvi was crying really hard

_**Raba Mere Ishq Kisii Ko Aise Na Tadapaa'e**_  
_**Dil Kii Baat Rahe Is Dil Men**_  
_**Honthon Tak Na Aa'e, Na Aa'e**_  
_**Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aa'ii**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_  
_**Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aa'ii**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_  
_**Dil Roya Ki Aankh Bhar Aa'ii...**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_  
_**Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aa'ii**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_  
_**Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aa'ii**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_

**Sachin came and hugged her**

Sachin: Ro kyun rahi ho Purvi ...

Purvi:Mera pehla pehla pyaar adhura reh gaya Sachin ...

* * *

**HERE IN KAVIN'S HOUSE **

**Everyone had came to his house according to the invitation.**

Tehrim: Aaiye na aap log please come in

Purvi: Congratulations Tehrim Kavin...Kavin tumhara ghar toh wakai bahot accha hai

Kavin looked at her with a sad face..

Kavin: Thanks

**They had some talk and after that Tehrim...got up**

Tehrim: Aap log jaake dinning pe baithiye main khana lagati hun

Purvi: Ruko Tehrim main bhi aati hun

Shreya: Haan aur main bhi

**Tehrim was doing some work while Purvi was at the side and filling the came to her **

Rajat: Main kuchh madat kar dun...

Purvi: nahi sir koi zaruat nahi hai

Rajat: Bahot saari plates hain main kuchh le lun...

Purvi: Maine kaha na sir koi zaruat nahi hai ...aap jaake dinning pe baith jaiye

Rajat: Thik hai as you wish

Sachin saw all this

Sachin: Purvi ...

Purvi was about to cry...Sachin hugged her

Sachin:Main samajh sakta hun Purvi samajh sakta hun...

Purvi: Tum kaise samajh sakte ho tumne thodi pyaar kiya hai...

Sachin: Kiya hai

Purvi: Haan?

**Kavin was seeing all this from distance but he couldn't do understood the situation and she kept her hand on his shoulder...**

Purvi: Haan ...Main bhi kaisi buddhu hun...Minaal ke roop mein tumne kitni sundar jeevansathi chuna hai

Minaal called Sachin ...

Purvi : Jao tumhe bula rahi hai

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

**Shreya was washing her hands and at the same time Daya came there **

Daya: Shreya

Shreya: Jee

Daya: Shreya maine ghar ki situation samjhi ...Blair tab tak shadi nahi karegi jab tak tumhari shadi nahi hogi...agar tumhe bura na lage to kya tum mujhse shadi karogi ?

Shreya: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain

Daya: Bahot sochne ke baad kaha hai tumse

Shreya: Aam...ye sab achanak... Sir mujhe waqt chahiye sochne ke liye

Daya : Hmm take your time

And he went from there

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

Minaal: Bahot udaas hai na Purvi

Sachin: Haan...main uske aansu nahi dekh sakta Minaal aur ye sab aur nahi kar paunga main

Minaal: Tum aise kamzor nahi pad sakte Sachin...tumhe ye karna hoga...Purvi ke liye tumhe ye karna hoga

Sachin had tears in his eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry Guys and pardon my language i used yesterday in my note kabhi kabhi gussa pehle se hota hai aur aisi chizen gussa badhane ka kaam karti hain...sorry for that i realize gusse me bhot galat kaha maine anyways ab aise reviewers ko me ignore hi karungi...**

**Hey something important mere kuch reviewers ne mujhe ek aur request kiya hai ki main Kaho na kaho ya Dil hai ki Manta nahi ka sequal likhu... likhu kya ? Mujhe bata dena o.k then i'll see :-D**

**Coming up to the story**

* * *

**After a week**

**HERE IN KAHRIM'S HOUSE (KAVIN-TEHRIM)**

Kavin : Ek main hun jo chaahke bhi kuchh nahi kar sakta aur ek vo ...jo dosti nahi nibha sakta

Tehrim: Dekho Kavin jo tumne jo kiya tha iske pichhe ek wajah thi ... aur desh ki suraksha ke liye utha koi bhi kadam galat nahi hota

Kavin : Tum meri dost ho Tehrim aur isliye mujhe itni acchi tarah se samajhti ho tumhari jagah koi aur hota to shayad mere liye aisi keemat nahi chukata...

Tehrim: Dosti mein sharten nahi hoti buddhu...chalo ab jaldi se fresh ho jao hume Bureau jana hai

* * *

**HERE IN CID BUREAU**

**Everyone was in Bureau...except goes to ACP**

Sachin: Sir mujhe aapse kuchh zaruri baat karni hai

ACP : Kya zaruri baat ?

Sachin: Sir mera transfer kar deejiye ...CID se mujhe kahin aur bhej deejiye sir...is sheher se door sir main yahan kaam nahi kar paunga

ACP : Lekin Kyun

Sachin: Please sir aaj tak maine aapse kabhi request nahi ki lekin aaj kar raha hun

ACP:Thik hai Sachin...

* * *

**Time passed and it was almost 2 years when this happened...**

**AFTER 2 YEARS **

**A man was sitting in the garden having his tea and reading a newspaper ... Suddenly he got a phone call **

"Hello"

"Humari madat keejiye Sachin bhaiyya "

Sachin: Madat kaisi madat Disha

Disha: Sachin... 2 saal pehle kya hua ye main nahi jaanti Sachin bhaiyya par haan ab toh humari di se hume milwa deejiye,do saal se humne unhe nahi dekha

Sachin: Kya 2 saal se...matlab ?

Disha: Haan Wo aapke saath hain na ?

Sachin: Kya bol rahi ho tum Disha main nahi jaanta ki Purvi kahan hai

Disha: Par wo toh aakhri baar aapke paas aayi thi na?

Sachin: Aakhri baar mere pas kya bol rahi ho Disha?Maine khud Purvi ko us raat ke baad se nahi dekha infact wo toh agle din Bureau bhi nahi aayi thi

Disha: Par ...unhone toh jaane se pehle hume ye kaha tha ki wo aapke saath Europe jaa rahi hain...kisi mission ke liye...secret agent banke kab waapas aayengi kuchh pata nahi

Sachin: Kya?Europe mere saath ?...Purvi ne aisa kaha lekin kyun main toh Pichle 2 saal se Delhi mein hun...

Disha(with tears): Agar aap Delhi mein hain toh Di kahan hain...unhone humse jhoot kyun bola.. aur hum ye sochke baithe they ki wo jahan hain aapke saath hain sahi salamat

Sachin: Dekho Disha...please be a brave girl rona band karo aur haan main tumse wada karta hun tumhari di ko dhundhne ke liye agar mujhe paaataal tak bhi jaana pade toh main jaunga ab please rona band karo ...Tumhari di ke milte hi main phir phone karunga

* * *

**HERE IN KEHRIM'S HOUSE **

**Kavin was sitting at the dinning table ...and having his breakfast **

Kavin: Tehrim

Tehrim: Haan ?

Kavin : 2 saal se ye rishta samjhote pe tika hai...tumhe bura nahi lagta ?

Tehrim:Husband wife ke relationship me sabse zyada zaroori hai ki wo ek dusre ko acche se samjhe wo ek dusre ke acche dost hon...aur hum hain is se zyada aur kya chahiye tumhe ...

Kavin: Pyaar naam ka bhi ek rishta hota hai na Tehrim

Tehrim: Hota hai...par dosti jitna khoobsurat shayad nahi...tum bhi na ye faaltu baate karte rehte ho ...office ke liye der ho jayega ...

* * *

**Sachin tried to search Purvi ...but he wasn't able to after a lot of search all of a sudden he got an information that she was in a small town of Arunachal Pradesh...this was a small hope but he was verry happy to have it **

**He left for that place and there also after lot of search he came to know that Purvi was teaching to the students ... A fine day he met and stopped her **

Purvi: Sachin tum...yahan..what a pleasent surprise...Tum yahan kaise?

Sachin: Yahi main tumse sawal karna chahta hun

Purvi was silent ...

Sachin: 2 saal se gayab ho tum... Kisi ko koi khabar nahi di yahan tak ki apni sagi behno ko bhi sab kitna fikar kar rahe hain kabhi socha hai tumne... bina bataye yahan chali aayi aur ye kya haalat bana li hai tumne apni haan ?

Purvi: Sachin tum please wapas laut jao

Sachin: Main yahan tumhe lene aaya hun tumhe lekar hi jaunga understood?

Purvi: Sachin please main nahi aaungi tumhare saath

Sachin: Ho gaya? Ya abhi aur natak karna hai tumhe ki ye meri life hai aur iske faisle lene ka sirf mujhe hak hai and all that stuff ...

Purvi was silent ...

Sachin: Apna bag pack karo hum yahan se nikal rahe hain first we'll go to Delhi than all the way to mumbai

Purvi: Main aati hun

**She brought her bag and other things along with her ...They moved for Delhi **

* * *

**HERE IN DELHI **

**Sachin and Purvi had reached Delhi ...**

**IN SACHIN'S HOUSE **

Sachin: Tum naha dhokar fresh ho jao fir hum shopping pe jayenge o.k kal ki flight hai humari toh aaj sirf shopping kar sakte hain

Purvi: Minaal kahan hai Sachin

Sachin: Wo mumbai me hai

Purvi: Mumbai me ...tum yahan wo mumbai me...? Mujhe toh laga ki ab tak shadi ho gayi hogi tumhari chhote chhote bacche honge tumhare

Sachin started laughing

Sachin: Lambi kahani hai fir bataunga... tum fresh ho jao o.k

* * *

**IN THE SHOPPING MALL**

**Sachin and Purvi were shopping in the mall**

Sachin: Arey yar ye kya pura mall kharidne ka irada hai ?

Purvi: Itne dino baad apni behno se milungi isliye itni shopping kar rahi hun

Sachin: Hey bhagwan tum ladkiyan bhi na

**Suddenly a girl of about 5 years was seen crying...Purvi came to her **

Purvi : Beta aap kyu ro rahe ho ?

"Papa kho gaye.."

Purvi smiled

Purvi: Beta Papa nahi aap kho gaye ho

"Mujhe papa ke paas jaana hai mujhe papa ke paas jaana hai "

Purvi:Beta aao chalo humare saath hum le jaate hain aapko aapke papa ke paas

Sachin: Kahan dhundhenge iske papa ko

Purvi : Koshish karte hain ...

But suddenly a voice was heard

"Naina... Naina beta "

The girl looked behind

"Papa ...wo rahe "

Sachvi looked behind and were shocked to see the person

"Naina beta kaha chale gaye they aap Papa ko bina bataye .."

"Ye Uncle Auntie bahot acche hain papa inhone mujhe aapko dhundhne me madat ki "

The man looked at them...

"Sachin,Purvi tum log yahan"

Sachin: Rajat sir aap ?

Rajat: Haan lekin tum log yahan kaise what a pleasent surprise ...kaise ho tum log ?

Sachin: Sir hum log to acche hain...aapki beti bahot pyaari hai sir

Rajat: Thanks... Naina thanks bolo uncle auntie ko

Naina: Thank you

Sachin smiled while Purvi was again in pain

Sachin: Mam nahi dikhai de rahi aapke saath Sir ghar pe hain kya?

Rajat: Nahi Sachin wo darasal...

Sachin:Kya sir ?

Rajat: Anushka is no more 1 saal pehle wo uski maut ho chuki

Sachin: I am sorry sir that's really sad

Rajat: ye sab chhodo tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Sachin: main yahin rehta hun sir ...aur Purvi yahan aise hi hi...aayi hai sir

Rajat: Oh ek hi sheher me rehte hain phir bhi ab jaake mile hum...Accha aisa karo kabhi ghar aso khaane pe ...

Sachin: Sure sir

Rajat: Accha abhi to mujhe jaldi hai...tum zarur aana ghar (giving a card to him)..mera visiting card

He took Naina and went away

Purvi again came to tears...Sachin took her hand and made her sit in a bench

Sachin: Purvi Purvi please rona band karo please

Purvi: Inhe mujhse abhi milna tha...ye sab tabhi hona tha jab main aage badh rahi thi...

Sachin hugged her


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

**AT A MARRIAGE HALL**

**Dareya were welcoming all the guests and Abhirika were at the stage with the two couples **

**Every member of CID was present there in the marriage..Blair came to Shreya...She had a baby in her arms **

Blair : Offo Di ye Aaryan ko aap hi sambhalo kabss ro raha hai meri baat nahi sunta

Shreya: Blair dekh nahi sakti main mehmano ka swagat kar rahi hun,thodi der sambhal nahi sakti isey

Daya: Kyunki Aaryan Daddy pe nahi Mumma pe gaya hai (took Aryan in his arms) haina beta Aryan

Aryan smiles

Vivek was there

Vivek: Baat vo nahi hai di baat ye hai kuchh chizon ko dekhke chhote bacche jaldi darte hain

Blair: Kya matlab ?

Vivek: Matlab ki jaise Bhoot pret pisachin daakin

Blair: Oh toh main tumhe Bhoot pret pisachin daakin lagti hun?

Vivek: Maine aisa kab kaha ab tum khud ko aisa samajhti ho to vo alag baat hai

Vivek starts running and Blair runs to fetch him

Daya: Accha decision liya tha tumne

Shreya: Haan waakai vo decision accha tha

HERE AT THE STAGE

Abhijeet came to Taarika

Abhijeet: Arey Wah Gazab dhaa rahi hain aap toh aaj ,bahot singar khoobsurat hai

Taarika: Kyun nahi karu shringar meri dono nanadon ki shadi ho rahi hai vo bhi ek hi ghar mein main to bahot khush hun

Abhijeet:Arey sab abhi tak aaye kyun nahi

At that moment Sachin and Purvi came there .All of them were shocked to see them

Shreya Taarika came and hugged her

Shreya: Purvi itne dino baad yahan...? Tum achanak kahan gayab ho gayi thi

Taarika: Pure 2 saal kaha thi tum Purvi

Purvi(smiles): Yun samjho ki khud ki talaash mein thi ...Accha vo sab chhodo kahan hai Deepika aur Vartika

She saw both of them with their husbands on the stage in the bridal dressing

Purvi: Bahot khoobsurat dikh rahi ho tum dono ,Wish both of you a very happy married life

Both: Thanks Di

**Suddenly a girl called her from back and came running to her **

"Aunty...Aunty "

Purvi: Naina

And she hugged her

Naina: Aap kaise ho Auntie

Purvi: Main thik hun ...Naina...

"Naina,oho tum phir haath chhudake bhaag gayi "

Purvi: Rajat sir ...Naina

Rajat: Bahot chanchal hai ye...

Purvi : Hmm... (tears again filled her eyes)... Shreya Tarika ab main chalti hun... Vo kal se wapas aa rahi hun isliye

Shreya: Ye toh bahot acchi baat hai

As she was about to go

Kavin by mistake collided with her ...

Kavin:Purvi...2 saal baad ?

Purvi: Haan...kaise ho tum

Kavin : Theek hun

Purvi smiled and left from there ...Sachin was also with her

**Here in the car she cried while on other side Kavin walked from the party to the streets...his heart also was broken once again Tehrim came to him**

_**Raba Mere Ishq Kisii Ko Aise Na Tadapaa'e**_  
_**Dil Kii Baat Rahe Is Dil Men**_  
_**Honthon Tak Na Aa'e, Na Aa'e**_  
_**Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aa'ii**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_  
_**Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aa'ii**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_  
_**Dil Roya Ki Aankh Bhar Aa'ii...**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_  
_**Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aa'ii**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_  
_**Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aa'ii**_  
_**Kisii Se Ab Kya Kahana**_

* * *

**HERE IN PURVI'S HOUSE **

**Krutika Disha and Rita were waiting for Purvi's Arrival...when they saw Purvi coming at the doorstep they rushed to her and hugged her **

Krutika: Kahan chali gayi thi di aap ?

Disha: Di ye aapne accha nahi kiya humse jhoot bolke

Rita: Aapko pata hai ki hume kitni fikar thi aapki

Purvi was still crying

Disha: Di di... kya hua di aap ro mat di koi baat nahi ...

Krutika: Di aap aap ro kyu rahi ho...

Rita: Di aap do saal se kahan thi ?

Sachin : Ek chhote Lada me ...padha rahi thi ye

Krutika: Lekin di aap padha kyun rahe they ?

Purvi: Ek chhota sa girls school hai wahan... un sab ladkion ka ghar 55 km door hai aur aane jaane ka koi raasta nahi 55 km wo log jungle se chalkar apne ghar jaati hain,2-3 din me pahonch paati hain ...koi na koi aata haiunhe itni door de lene...Tumhe pata hai Krutika jab maine unse puchha ki kya us gaanv mein kabhi light dekhi thi unhone to unka jawab kya tha ?...5 saal pehle kabhi dekha tha ... main unke saath rehkar unki takleefen baatna chaahti thi...isliye wahin rehkar unhe padha rahi thi ...

Disha: Phir bhi wahi sawal hai di aako agar unki madat karni thi toh 50 tarike they aapke paas Vahan kyun ruki aap ?

Purvi: Main apne kamre mein jaa rahi hun

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE **

**Kavin was in another park...Tehrim came to him...He was in tears..Tehrim held his hand ..it started raining**

Kavin: Jab jab vo saamne aati hai toh uske saath bitaaye pal yaad aa jaate hain

Tehrim: Main jaanti hun ke dil ke tootne par kitna dard hota hai lekin iska matlab ye to nahi ki hum jeena hi chhod den .. .Chalo Kavin utho yahan se...

She got up and turned back ...Kavin held her hand and got up and made her turn towards himself

Kavin: Aaj tak tumhe maine apne pyaar ko paane ke liye tadapte dekha hai...do saal se tum jis pyaar ko chhipa rahi ho laakh koshish par bhi maine usey dekh liya par ab nahi tadapne dunga main tumhe

He hugged Tehrim...

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**In CID BUREAU**

**Both of the cops had once again joined CID ... Rajat was in a hurry and as he stepped out of the CID office he accidentally collided with Purvi ...**

Rajat: I am I am really Sorry Purvi vo main jaldi mein hun...darasal Naina

Purvi: Kya hua Naina ko

Rajat: 3 din se bukhar hai Naina ko...Doctors bhi check up kar gaye par Naina...thik ho hi nahi rahi

Purvi: If you don't mind sir kya main aapke saath aa sakti hun

Rajat: Ya sure

Both of them left for Rajat's house

* * *

**IN RAJAT'S HOUSE **

**Naina was lying on the bed .Her midwife was taking her care but still she was shivering...Purvi and Rajat came to her **

Rajat: Naina beta dekho papa aa gaye hain

Aaya(midwife): Bukhar abhi bhi bahot tez hai utra bhi nahi

Rajat: Doctor aaye they ?

Aaya: Haan saheb Naina baby ko dekhke bhi chale gaye...par bukhar nahi utarta uska

Naina(in unconsciousness): Mumma Mumma

**Purvi came and sat beside her she kept her hand on her head and kept her head in her lap ..She moved her hand in her hairs **

Naina : Mumma

Purvi: Yahi hun beta...

**Naina felt the warmth of her own mother in Purvi's lap ...She felt as if her mother was with her .She slept quite peacefully **

Rajat : Thanks Purvi

Purvi smiled and was about to keep Naina's head on the cusion but Naina held her finger very tightly ...Purvi slowly removed her finger from her grip

Purvi : Rajat sir agar aap bura na maane to kya main Naina ka khayal rakh sakti hun sirf tab tak jab tak wo thik nahi ho jati

Rajat: Naina aur tum comfortable ho to mujhe koi problem nahi hai

Purvi: Haan main iske saath rehna chahti hun

Rajat: Thik hai

* * *

**It had few days Naina was now feeling better and Purvi was taking care of her like a mother ...Naina was also mixing with her **

**One Fine Day **

**The Doctor visited Naina and found that she was absolutely alright ...Purvi came in front of him and the doctor saw that Naina was happy playing with her **

Doctor: Rajat tumne dubara shadi kar li ?

Rajat: Nahi to sir

Doctor: Toh phir ye kaun hai jo Naina ke saath itni ghul mil gayi hai

Rajat: Ye meri colleague hai Sir...

Doctor: Tumne shadi nahi ki lekin ab sochna padega ...Dekho Rajat Sab kuchh apni jagah hota hai par Maa ki jagah koi aaya nahi puri kar sakti ab dekho na Jo kaam meri davaiyan nahi kar pai vo kaam is ladki ne kuchh din me kar diya...wo isliye kyuni Naina ne isey apni Maa samjha...Naina apni maa ko bahot miss karti hai Rajat aur isliye tumhe shadi karni chahiye...khair main chalta hun you think over it

Doctor left

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**IN BUREAU**

**Purvi was doing some work .She was moving the files to some other place...when suddenly she collided with Sachin and was about to fell when he held her **

_**Tere Naina Has diye **_

**_Bas gaye mere dil mein tere naina _**

**_Tere naina has diye _**

**_Bas gaye mere dil mein tere naina _**

**_Mere dil mein jo armaan hai paas aake zara dekho na _**

**_Dil ke taar mein hai sargam chhede hai ab koi anjaana _**

**_Mere dil mein jo armaan hain paas aake zara dekho na _**

**_Dil ke taar mein hai sargham chhede hai ab koi anjana _**

**_Ye pyaar ki hain baaten kuchh ankahi mulakaten_**

**_Aise hi milte hain milke machalte hain do dil jawan ho..._**

**Both of them came out of the trance **

Sachin: Pa pa ...Purvi...dh ..dhyan kahan hai tumhara

Purvi:Haan ?Kya ?...wo kuchh nahi...

She turned and was about to go when Sachin pulled her back

Sachin: Tum mujhse koi chiz nahi chhupa sakti tumhe pata hai na ?

Purvi: Wo...darasal...

Sachin: Accha chalo cafe chalte hain wahin bata dena sab o.k

Purvi: Thik hai

They went to the cafe .Sachin gave the order

Sachin: Batao kya baat hai ?

Purvi: Sachin wo Rajat sir ...

Sachin: Kya Rajat Sir ?

Purvi: Sachin Rajat sir... unhone mujhe kal prupose kiya

Sachin(in a shock ): Haan ?yun achanak prupose ?

Purvi: Haan vo darasaL...

**FLASHBACK **

**Rajat came to Purvi...**

Rajat: Purvi

Purvi: Haan sir

Rajat : Haan Purvi mujhe tumse kuchh baat karni hai

Purvi: Kahiye

Rajat: Purvi mujhse shadi karogi ?

Purvi: Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hain

Rajat: Purvi ye baat ajeeb hai lekin main apne liye nahi Naina ke liye ye baat kar raha hun... Naina ko maa ki zaruat hai aur usey tumse behtar Maa nahi milegi

Purvi: Sir lekin...Main aise bhi toh Naina se mil sakti hun na

Rajat : Milne me aur maa ghar me hone me bahot farak hota hai Purvi...zabardasti nahi hai...ek baar socho...please

Purvi: Aapne yun ekdam se keh diya sir mujhe waqt chahiye

Rajat: Take your time

Purvi: Ab main jaati hun sir...

As She was about to go Naina held her dupatta from behind

Naina: Maa abhi mat jao naa

Purvi heard the words and it put her to shock ...

Purvi: Kya kaha tumne ?Kya bulaya mujhe ?

Naina : Maa !

Purvi(with tears): Phir se ek baar kaho

Naina: Maa

Purvi hugged her

**FLASHBACK OVER **

Sachin(almost teary ): Ab kya socha hai tumne ?

Purvi: Wahi toh samajh nahi aa raha

Sachin : Haan keh do unhe soch kya rahi ho

Purvi: Haan keh dun?

Sachin(hard to speak): Haan Naina ko maa ki zaruat hai aur phir tum bhi to Rajat sir ko chaahti ho

Purvi: Pakka haan keh dun ?

Sachin: Haan baba aur kitni baar puchhogi ...Jao aur haan keh do unhe

Purvi smiled and got up but thought something and sat down again

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi: Pata nahi Sachin bahot ajeeb lag raha hai aise lag raha hai jaise main kuchh galat kar rahi hun

Sachin: Kuchh galat nahi hai jao and say yes

Purvi: Pata nahi kyun...galat lag raha hai mujhe...

Sachin: Jao...

Purvi: O.k fine

She went from there and Sachin was left with tears .

_**Chhann se jo tute koi sapna **_

_**Jag suna suna laage **_

_**Jag suna suna laage **_

_**Koi Rahe na jab apna **_

_**Jag Soona Soona laage **_

_**Jag soona hai toh **_

_**Ye kyun hota hai **_

_**Jab ye dil rota hai **_

_**Roye sisak sisak ke hawayen**_

_** jag Soona laage re ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Pls dont kill me after reading this chapter Rajvi fans especially...and guys sorry is chapter mein main zyada o.c s include nahi kar paungi...and sorry for a short update...and pls don't kill me **

* * *

**It had been almost 3 months Rajvi were engaged...Rajat came to Purvi when she was playing with Naina ...**

Rajat: Purvi

Purvi: Haan...

Rajat: Purvi actually kya tum ek hafte ke liye Naina ko apne paas rakh paogi ?

Purvi: Kyu aap kahi jaa rahe hain kya ?

Rajat: Haan vo actually mujhe ACP sir ne ek secret mission saumpa hai

Purvi: Mission ?Kaisa mission ?

Rajat: Haan Sorry Purvi lekin main tumhe nahi bata sakta

Purvi: I can understand sir...Aap Naina ki bilkul fikar mat keejiye ...wo mere paas rahegi haina Naina ?

Naina: Ye main pura week maa ke saath rahungi ...Maa hum shopping karenge movie jayenge aur aur

Purvi: Ice cream khayenge pizza bhi khayenge bahot mazaa aayega

Naina: Ye love you maa !

Rajat: Lekin beta zyada pareshan mat karna Maa ko o.k ?

Naina: I promise Daddy

Rajat: Good girl

* * *

**Next Day Rajat left for the mission**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Purvi was in her room Sachin and Minaal were outside in the hall playing with Naina ...Suddenly someone entered Purvi's room and locked it from inside Purvi was busy doing the work so she didn't hear any voice ...when suddenly someone's arms hugged her ...She got scared and turned but was shocked to see the person **

Purvi: Rajat sir aap ?

Rajat: Sir nahi Purvi ...sirf Rajat

Purvi: Lekin sir...i mean Rajat is tarah se ?

Rajat: Haan Purvi maine socha hai ki hume apne rishte ko ek mauka toh dena chahiye

**Purvi came near her and hugged her...his hands moved on Purvi's back and he was kissing her at her neck she was melting in his arms...**

**But...suddenly someone knocked the door **

Purvi blushed and opened the door

Naina: Maa aap abhi chalo mere saath

Purvi: Arey Naina beta lekin...

Naina : Nahi mumma ya to aap mere saath chalo ya phir main yahi rahungi

Purvi : O.k batao kahan jaana hai ?

Naina: Mere tent house me

Purvi: O.k chalo ...

Purvi looked behind and smiled at Rajat

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

Minaal: Ye kya kiya tumne Naina humare saath acche se khel rahi thi na toh phir tumne usey Purvi ke kamre mein janbujhkar kyun bhej diya haan?Un dono ke romance ko disturb karne ke liye

Sachin: Dekho Minaal maine ye sab unke romance ko disturb karne ke liye nahi kiya

Minaal:Toh phir kyun bheja tumne usey wahan haan ?

Sachin: Minaal mujhe kuchh galat lag raha tha isliye maine Naina ko wahan bheja

Minaal: Shut up Sachin ye sab faaltu excuses mat do maana ki tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho lekin tumhe tumhe uske liye khush hona chahiye ki usey uska pyaar mil raha hai naa ki jealous hokar unke romance ko disturb karna chahiye...par tum

Sachin: Aisi baat nahi hai Minaal ki main Purvi ke liye khush nahi hun...but still mujhe kuchh bahot hi ajeeb feeling aayi aisa laga jaise Purvi pe koi bahot bura saaya ya kisi ki bahot buri nazar padi hai ...mujhe koi problem nahi hai agar do pyaar karne wale milen ek dusre se lekin...ye milan mujhe khatak raha hai Minaal

Minaal: Sachin ye sirf aur sirf tumhari feeling hai Purvi ke liye... koi bura Saaya nahi...mujhe pata hai ki tum Purvi se pyar karte ho iska matlab ye nahi ki tum is tarah se un dono ke beech aao

Sachin: Minaal main...

Minaal started leaving

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

**Rajvi were playing with Naina ...suddenly Rajat got a phone call and he went to other side speaking with someone**

Rajat: Purvi please mere desk me rakhi ek blue file hai wo laana

Purvi went to that place and after sometime she brought the file

Rajat: Thanks

Purvi smiled

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER **

** Rajat came to Purvi where Sachin was also present there ...Rajat had packed the suitcase and he was standing before both of got a phone call so he went aside **

Purvi came to him

Purvi: Jaa rahe hain aap

Rajat: Haan jo kaam adhura reh gaya tha usey pura karne jaa raha hun

Purvi: Wapas kab aayenge ?

Rajat: Bahot jald tum apna aur Naina ka khayal rakhna

Purvi: Hmm...

Rajat turned and was about to go But

Purvi: Rajat jaane se pehle main aapko ek taufa dena chaahti hun

Rajat turned

Rajat : Kya ?

**Purvi took out a gun and fired a bullet on Rajat ...When Sachin heard the bullet shots he immediately came running to see what happened and was shocked to see the scene **

Sachin:Purvi

**Purvi fired another bullet on Rajat and the 3rd one went straight on his heart .She fired all the bullets in the gun...**

Sachin: Ye tumne ye kya kiya ?

**Purvi sat down crying...and she cried bitterly for what she did...**

Sachin: Tumne tumne Rajat sir ko maar daala lekin kyun ?

**Purvi wasn't answering she sat crying on The floor **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sachin was in shock...to see what Purvi did **

Sachin : Ye tumne kya kiya ?...Rajat Sir ko maar daala kyun?

**Purvi was in tears and was sitting on the ground...She was crying.. **

Sachin: Tum bataogi mujhe tumne ye sab kyun kiya...Rajat sir ko kyun maara tumne

Purvi(With Tears): Kyunki Rajat Sir Mar chuke hain...

Sachin: Ye kya bol rahi ho tum...?

Purvi: Rajat Sir mar chuke hain Sachin...maine nahi maara unhe.. is aadmi ne ...Is aadmi ne maar daala unhe...

Sachin: Kehna kya chaahti ho tum ?

Purvi :Us din tumse baat karne ke baad Minaal mere paas aayi thi aur Usne mujhe tum dono ke bich jo kuchh baat hui vo sab batai ... mujhe kuchh ajeeb laga ki tumne aisa kyun kiya par jab maine tumhari baaton par gaur kiya toh mujhe bhi Rajat sir ke bartaav me badlaav laga 3 mahine se vo mujhe sirf aur sirf Naina ki maa ke roop me dekh rahe they aur achanak mujhe chaahne lage ye baat mujhe atpati lagi ...pbir us din maine unki drawer mein kuchh kuchh kaagaz dekhe aur bahot saare passports alag alag logon ke passports tab mujhe unpe shak hua aur mera shak tab yakin me badla jab maine unhe phone pe baat karte suna

**FLASHBACK**

Rajat was talking to someone on the phone call

Rajat: Haan boss bahot jald ye pura sheher tabah ho jayega ...Haan us Rajat ko toh maine pehle hi maut ke ghaat utaar diya hai...usi ka huliya rakh ke wapas yahan lauta hun...kisi ko shak bhi nahi hoga ki ek CID officer sheher ko tabah kar dega... ji...

**FLASHBACK OVER **

Sachin : Iska matlab ye aadmi Rajat Sir nahi hain aur naahi Rajat sir...

**He too had tears in his eyes...Purvi had started crying...and Sachin hugged her **

* * *

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER **

**CID had almost accomplished the mission which was left by Rajat...they never found Rajat's dead body but the evident was enough for them to believe that Rajat was no more ...Purvi took care of Naina as a mother as she was taking before and Sachin also helped her...It was too difficult for Naina to accept the the truth but the five years old girl did accept it and she felt a fatherly figure with Sachin **

**ONE FINE DAY **

**Sachin came to Purvi...**

Purvi:Sachin...bilkul acche waqt pe aaye ho ...maine nashta bana diya hai tum...

Sachin(held her hand): Purvi...ruko main nashta karne nahi aaya tumse kuchh baat karni hai isliye...

Purvi:Kaho...

Sachin: Galat mat samajhna Purvi par...

Purvi: Batao na

Sachin : Purvi..Naina ki tum maa ho par us bacchi ki aankhon mein main adhurapan mehsoos karta hun..

Purvi: Kaisa adhurapan.. ?

Sachin: Naina needs her father...Galat mat samajhna Purvi par ...Kya tum mujhse shadi karogi ?

Purvi: Ye kya keh rahe ho tum Sachin ?

Sachin: Agar hum dono shadi karke Naina ko officially adopt kar len toh...

Purvi: Nahi Sachin...Main jaanti hun ki tum Naina ke bhale ke liye ye sab keh rahe ho lekin fir bhi ...Yun toh main bhi Naina ki maa nahi kyunki naa toh maone isey janam diya aur naa hi Rajat sir se... par phir bhi Naina ki maa hone ka haq diya hai usne mujhe... in 5 mahino mein tumne jo pyaar Naina ko diya hai wo shayad Rajat sir hote to bhi nahi de paate...Tum Naina ke pita ho Sachin lekin uske liye hum dono ka shadi karna zaruri nahi hai... I hope tum samajhte ho

Sachin: Haan main samajhta hun...

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

**IN KEHRIM'S HOUSE **

**(Tehrim don't kill me after reading this)**

**Tehrim was standing before the mirror and looking in it at herself **

Tehrim: Aanhaha... ye sab tumhari wajah se hua hai

Kavin: Maine kya kiya

Tehrim : Kitna pet phool gaya hai mera

Kavin started laughing

Kavin touched her cheeks and pulled them

Kavin: Aww...ab phoole pet ke saath bhi tum bahot sweet lagti ho meri pyari si biwi

Tehrim: Haan dikh raha hai kitni sweet dikhti hun...you..

Kavin: Calm down...calm down...

Tehrim: Aah...Kavin...

Kavin: Kya hua ?Haan...

Tehrim: Labour pains...

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**IN CID BUREAU**

**Everyone was congratulating Kavin for being blessed by a daughter **

Shahmeer:Congratulations Kavin sir

Kavin: Thanks .

Khanam: Waise aapne apni beti ka naam kya rakha hai ?

Kavin: Abhi naam toh nahi Socha hai jo Tehrim bolegi wahi rakhunga...

Vivek: Ye toh galat baat hai Sir abhi Tehrim ko aapki zaruat hai aur aap office aa gaye

Kavin: Maine kitna samjhaya tha par maanti hi nahi

Maham: Aap fikar mat keejiye sir main usey samjha dungi...wo bhi acche se

**Suddenly Abhijeet and Daya came running into the Bureau **

Abhijeet: Tum lof foran Mudh ki bamd cotton factory ki taraf niklo...main aur Daya Juhoo nikal rahe hain Common quick

Ishita: Lekin Sir hua kya hai ?

Daya: Vartika aur Deepika ko kisine kidnap kar liya hai

Sachin: Lekin Sir itni himmat kar kaun sakta hai

Daya: Ye sab puchne ka waqt nahi hai Sachin tum Purvi ,Minaal ,Dushyant ,Vivek Mudh jao aur main Abhijeet Shaahmeer Ishita aur Kavin Juhoo jayenge..we dont have time ...

All: Yes sir

* * *

**HERE AT THE FACTORY**

**Everyone was worried for Vartika and Deepika they went to the cotton factory... where some goons had kept them with a lot of fight they were able to save Vartika but somehow a goon catched Purvi and was about to shoot her when Sachin saw this and tried to grab the gun from him but during this a gun was shot and hit Sachin's head ...**

Purvi(in shock): Sachin!

Vivek: Sachin sir !

**and he fell down on the ground **

Purvi: Vivek turant ambulance ko bulao

She took Sachin's head and waked him

Purvi: Sachin please apni aankhen khuli rakho please hosh mein rehne ki koshish karo

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL **

**Sachin was in the OT and the operation was being performed after sometime the doctor came out **

Purvi: Kaise hain Doctor Sachin ?Theek toh honge na wo aap kuchh boliye

Doctor: Dekhiye humne apni puri koshish ki hai par jab unhe yahan laya gaya tha tab vo bahot serious they bachne ke chances bahot kam hain aap bas dua keejiye now excuse me

Purvi had came to tears

Purvi: Ye kya kiya tumne Sachin ...kyun?

Minaal: Khush ho gayi tum ?Dil ko taissali mil gayi tumhari

Purvi : Kya keh rahi ho tum Minaal

Minaal: Dil ko tassali mil gayi tumhare...haan is insaan ko shadi ke liye mana kiya tha na tumne kal...haan...ye...sochti hogi kitna bewakoof hai Sachin jo tumhare liye...apni jaan dene nikla tha...arey ladkiya toh usey tumse behtar laakh mil jaati lekin itne dino tak jo usne tumhare liye kiya kya kabhi tumne ye socha ki aisa kyu kiya usne aaj tak yaa tak ki usne aaj apni jaan ki parvaah nahi ki kisliye sirf isliye ki tum zinda reh sako...Arey bewakoof hai Sachin jo usne tum ladki se pyaar kiya jisne kabhi usko pyaar karna toh door uski acchi dost bhi nahi ban paayi ...

Saying this she went from there and here Purvi was left shocked with the truth Dareya Abhirika and Blair and other team mates also came there...

Shreya: Kya hua kya kaha doctors ne

Vivek: Sachin sir ki zindagi abhi bhi khatre mein hai

Blair saw Blood coming out from Vivek's arm

Blair: Vivek ye khoon

Vivek: Kuchh nahi vo haatha paayi mein

Blair : Kitne careless ho gaye ho tum isey toh dressing ki zaruat hai

Vivek: Nahi it's o.k

Blair: It's not o.k... Sister...

The nurse came and dressed it...

Dushyant: Deepika ka kuchh pata chala

Ishita: Nahi uske baare mein kuchh nahi pata on logon ne Deepika aur Vartika dono alag alag jagah rakha tha

Abhijeet: Pata nahi kis haalat mein hogi vo...

Taarika: Fikar mat keejiye Abhijeet sab thik hoga...bharosa rakhiye


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: NO OC'S IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY but next chapter you would get a happy ending **

* * *

**Abhijeet reached the place and also was at the place where Dipika was kept ..Abhijeet saved her**

Abhijeet: Dipika... kaisi ho tum haan zyada kuchh hua toh nahi tumhe

Dipika: Nahi bhaiya ye log mujhe kuchh kar hi nahi sakte they...aur maine himmat bhi nahi haari bhaiyya kyunki mujhe pata tha mere bhaiyya zarur aayenge

Abhijeet: Pagli meri jaan atki thi tujhme ...

She smiled and hugged him

ON OTHER SIDE

**Purvi goes to the doctor**

Purvi: Doctor Kya main ek baar Sachin ko dekh sakti hun ?

Doctor:Dekhiye aap please...

Purvi: Please Doctor sirf ek baar dekhna chahti hun ek baar milna chaahti hun us se

Doctor: Thik hai aap mil leejiye...

Purvi went to Sachin and sat down beside him holding his hand ...

Purvi: Sachin mujhe maaf kar do please...please mujhe maaf kar Doo...Main tumhare pyaar ko dekh nahi paayi ...Please mujhe itni badi saza mat do...Meri itni si baat maan lo...please mujhse door mat jao...Sachin...please uth jao...main bahot buri ladki hun... maine tumhara dil dukhaya hai...main tumhara dil nahi dukhana chahti thi lekin...please ...itni badi saza mat do mujhe...mujhe maro mujhse lado daato mujhe par chhup mat raho utho Sachin...

**A drop of tear fell from her eyes on Sachin's head ...Purvi 's eyes were filled with tears...**

Suddenly Purvi was about to go when she heard a deep breath...and saw Sachin taking deep breaths she called for the Doctor...

Doctor: Aap log please jaiye bahar hume patient ko handle karna hai

**Purvi was continuously praying for Sachin's health .She went and sat in front of the temple**

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Doctors came out with a sad face and Purvi went running to Doctor**

ACP: Doctor sahab kaisa hai Sachin ?

Daya: Haan Doctor kaisa hai Sachin?

Purvi: Aap chhup kyun hain bolte kyun nahi kuchh ?

Doctor: I am Sorry he is no more...

All were shocked to hear it

Purvi (with tears): Ye aap kya bol rahe hain Doctor please keh deejiye ki ye sab jhoot hai

Doctor: Humne unhe bachane ki puri koshish ki thi lekin...We are sorry...

Purvi: Aisa nahi ho sakta aisa nahi ho sakta Sachin mujhe chhodke nahi jaa sakta...

**Purvi rushed into the room...and she saw the oxygen mask been removed and his body lied on the bed...Purvi sat beside him...**

Purvi: Sachin!Ye tumhe kya...Nahi tum aisa nahi kar sakte mere saath...tumne socha bhi nahi ki main kaise zinda rahungi tumhare bina...tum...mujhe chhodke nahi jaa sakte...main tumhare bina nahi reh sakti...Sachin please...utho. ...main tumhare bina kaise rahungi...Tumne soch bhi kaise liya ki tum mujhe chhodke jaaoge...please Sachin...utho...Main tumse bahot pyaar karti hun...nahi reh paungi tumhare bina... I love you...please utho...u cant leave me like this

"Kya sachme tum mujhse pyaar karti ho Purvi"

**Hearing this sudden voice Purvi was shocked it was Sachin speaking lying on the bed...**

Sachin: Aise kya dekh rahi ho...bolo jo tumne abhi abhi kaha kya vo sach hai...?Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho ?

Purvi nodded her head but she was shocked to see what had happened...

Purvi: Sachin tum...thik ho...toh vo sab...

Sachin: Ab thoda bahot natak to karna pagdega na warna tum jaisi ladki ke muh se Sach nikalwana tedhi kheer hai

Purvi hits him slightly ...

Purvi: Jao main tumse baat nahi karti...

and was about to go ...when Sachin held her hand ...

Sachin:Aye...paas aao na kuchh kuchh hota hai

Purvi(turned):Tum bahot bure ho...bahot bure. ...

And when turned back she saw the entire team standing there and smiling ...

Purvi: Aap sab bhi iske saath...

Minaal: Ab tum seedhe se maanti nahi ho toh thoda bahot toh natak karna padega na

Sachin: Hosh toh mujhe tabhi aa gaya tha jab tum mujhse baat karne aayi thi...phir bhi main sunna chaahta tha ki tum kya bolti ho aur phir

**FLASHBACK**

**When the doctor sent Purvi outside .He saw Sachin taking deep breaths .He was about to give him artificial heartbeat but...**

Sachin:Rukiye doctor sahab please mujhe ye dene ki zaruat nahi hai main thik hun thik hun

Doctor: Aap kamaal karte hain. .wo madam...

Sachin: Unko bahar bhejne ke liye hi mujhe ye natak karna padaa...please zara meri baat suniye please doctor please

FLASHBACK OVER

Sachin: Aur phir doctor ko bahot request karne ke baad maine unse kaha ki Minaal ko bulwa ke pura plan bataya

Minaal: Haan...aur phir maine sabse keh diya ki Sachin ko hosh aa gaya lekin tumhe nahi bataya aur sabko ye plan bhi samjhaya...ki Sachin marne ki acting kar raha hai...

**Purvi was little bit in a akward position so she went from there**

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**Sachin was absolutely fine now and was back again to his work...Purvi was playing blindfolded with Naina in the park .****Sachin came to her and she collided with Sachin...**

Naina: Sachin uncle ! (She hugged her)

Purvi opens her blindfold...Sachin picked her up in her arms ...

Sachin: Kaisa hai mera baccha ?

Naina: Bahot accha...

Sachin kissed on her cheeks...

Sachin: Aapko pata hai main aapke liye kya laya hun

Naina: Kya laaye ho ?

Sachin took out the gift he had brought for Naina

Naina: gift?

Sachin: Haan

Naina: Kya hai isme ?

Sachin:Khud dekh lo

Naina:O.k main apne room mein jake isey kholke dekhti hun

Sachin: o.k

**Naina got down and went to her room .Purvi was about to go when Sachin held her hand from behind **

Sachin: Naina ki maa ke liye bhi toh gift laya hun main...kya usey nahi chahiye. ..

Purvi blushed ...

Sachin came near him and handed a box to her...

Sachin: Isey pehen ke aaj hotel Starlight mein aa jaana shaam 6 baje ...main tumhara intezar karunga

Purvi didn't utter a word

Sachin: Main intezaar karunga

* * *

**IN THE HOTEL STARLIGHT**

**Purvi walked into the hotel she wore a white dress which Sachin had gave him. ...it was darkness in the room. .A light spotted on Purvi's face...**

"Purvi"

**Another light spotted in the middle it was Sachin who was wearing a formal suit ...he came forward to her**

Sachin: Jabse tum meri zindagi mein aayi ho...hum lade jhagde phir dost bane aur is dosti mein kab mujhe tumse pyaar hua pata hi nahi chala...aaj se pehle mujhe himmat nahi hui ki main tumse ye sawal puchhun...Purvi main tumse bahot pyaar karta hun...(He knelt down)...Will you marry me.. ?

**Purvi had tears in his eyes...she nodded her head and he got up ...Purvi hugged him...and suddenly the light was spread in whole room Everyone clapped hands for them...**

Purvi: Aap sab log ?

Maham:Aur kya Sachin sir ne hume yahan bulaya tha

**Suddenly Vivek brought Naina holding into his arms...she was wearing a red frock **

**Purvi picked her into her arms ...**

Purvi: Naina beta aap toh bahot sundar dikh rahe ho ye frock ye ?

Naina: Ye Daddy ne diya mujhe Mumma subah wo gift me

Purvi: Kisne?

Sachin: Kya kaha beta aapne ?

Sachin's eyes filled with tears

Naina: Daddy aapne diya tha ye dress mujhe i love you so much

Sachin: Phir se kaho ek baar

Naina: I love you Daddy

**Sachin hugged her and kissed on her cheeks...**

* * *

**AFTER SOME DAYS **

**IN A MARRIAGE HALL **

**All the officers were there in the Marriage Bureau ...**

Sachin : Yaae bahot nervous feel kar raha hun

Minaal: Kamaal hai Sachin shadi par toh ladkiyan nervous hoti hain...par tum pehle ladke ho jo is tarah nervous ho rahe ho chalo ab jaldi chalo stage pe ...(she pushed him )

Purvi came up with Varmala hand Sachin was standing there already ...

Kavin: Dekh kya rahi ho Purvi daal do gale mein Varmala warna

Tehrim: Haan aur ye kahin bhaag gaya toh

**Purvi felt shy and she was trying to put the garland into Sachin's head but suddenly Dushyant and Nikhil picked him up **

Daya: Tum dono ko kya lagta hai Purvi ke liye koi nahi hai Kavin and Daya picked Purvi up

**Sachvi exchanged there garlands ...**

**But during this someone was entering into the hall with a bouquet but someone pulled him aside near a wall ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : thanks for the reviews here is the last chap **

* * *

**Sachvi were married ...**

**In Sachvi's house **

**Sachin came inside the room ...which was beautifully decorated for their first night ...and Purvi was sitting on the bed .Sachin came near her ...her hands were folded across her legs...Sachin closed the door and sat beside her **

Sachin: Is tarah se palken jhuka ke mere dil ki dhadkano ko toh mat badhao

**Sachin lifted her chin and held her hand ...he slowly removed all the bangles in her hand and and also nose ring which she wore ...he cubbed her face in his palms and placed his lips on hers and passionately kissed her...she melted in his passionate kisses but suddenly there was a knock at the door**

Sachin: Ye kaun aa gaya kabab mein haddi

Purvi started smiling

Sachin: Zarur tumhari woh saheliyan hongi...aadat jo hai unhe

Purvi: Darwaza toh kholo

Sachin opened the door

Sachin: Minaal tu...aur Naina

Naina: Daddy aap mumma ki tarah lipstick kyun lagaye ho

Sachvi were embarrassed at this question and Sachin immediately cleans his lips

Minaal: Sachin..jawab do

Sachin: Shut up Minaal

Minaal: Naina beta chalo yahan se please dekho aaj tum mere saath so jao...please ..

Naina: Nahi main sirf Mummy daddy ke saath soungi..

Minaal: Zid nahi karte chalo

She took Naina's hand and started pulling her from there

Sachin: Minaal... ruko ...Naina beta tumhe hum logon ke saath sona hai na

Naina: Haan

Sachin: Cool aa jao andar ...

Minaal: Lekin Sachin

Sachin: It's o.k

Purvi: Haan Minaal hume koi problem nahi hai

Naina gets inside...

Sachin closed the door and Naina went from there

Naina : Wow ye room kitna beautiful hai ...

Purvi: Main change karke aati hun

She changed and came outside

Purvi: Naina aap right side pe so jao beech me mumma aur left side pe Daddy

Naina: Nahi main mumma aur Daddy ke bich me soungi

Purvi: Please Naina beta

Naina : No!

Sachin: Purvi it's o.k

Three of them layed down ...When Naina was asleep Sachin held Purvi's hand

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho jaag jayegi

Sachin: Kuchh aur na sahi haath toh pakadne do...

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In a musical dance show **

**Dareya and Abhirika had came to see the show ...a dance performance was shown in which Deepika and Vartika were dancing **

_Deepika: Piya toh se Naina laage re _

_Naina laage re Jaane kya ho ab aage re _

_Vartika: Ho aayi holi aayi ho..._

_Sab rang laayi _

_Deepika: Bin tere holi bhi na bhaaye haye _

_Vartika: Bhar pichkari sakhiyon ne maari _

_Deepika: Bhheegi mori Saari haye haaye_

_Vartika: Tan badan mora kaanpe thar thar _

_Deepika: Dhinak dhin dhin Dhinak dhin dhin _

_Vartika: Piya tose naina laage re _

_Deepika: Jaane kya ho ab aaage re _

**And there was a great round of applause...**

After the performance ...Both sisters had won the prize

Daya:Wah bhayi wah aaj to kamaal kar diya tum dono ne

Taarika: Sach Daya tum dono ne milkar ye prize jeeta hume bahot accha laga

Abhijeet: Ab samjhi Deepika ki us raat Vartika first aur tum runner up kyun aayi thi...kyunki tab tum me thoda ghamand tha

Taarika: Deepika Kalakar toh tum Vartika se bhi acchi ho lekin kala mein ghamand ki koi jagah nahi hoti

Deepika: Ab main acchi tarah se samajh gayi hun...bhai bhabhi ...aap dono ne jo kiya tha thik hi kiya

Vartika: Chhodo na di ye sab baaten...this calls for a celebration so let's celebrate

* * *

**HERE IN KEHRIM'S HOUSE **

**Kavin was playing with his daughter **

Kavin: Jiya...Jiya beta...look here see kitni cute doll hai bilkul meri princess ki tarah ...haina princess

Tehrim: Dekha kis tarah se muskura rahi hai tumhe dekhke aww...my baby ...

Kavin: Kabhi kabhi sochta hun ki accha hua ki us waqt humne shadi kar li...warna main apni itni pyari gudiya ki muskan kaise dekhta

**FLASHBACK**

**IN Tehrim's house**

**Tehrim was alone in her room and she was walking here and there ...Suddenly someone knocked her door ...Tehrim took out the gun and she opened the door and pointed the gun **

Kavin: Arey kya kar rahi ho chill relax it's me

Tehrim: I am sorry wo actually mujhe laga ki ...Come inside

Kavin: Tumhari jaan ko khatra toh badhte hi jaa raha hai...We have to do something is tarah se toh hum tumhari jaan ek terrorist ke haath me lagne nahi de sakte ...kuchh karna hoga

Tehrim: Lekin kya?

Kavin: Shadi

Tehrim: What Shadi?

Kavin: Haan...tum aur main

Tehrim: Is tarah se propose karta hai koi

Kavin: Main propose nahi kar raha hun...tumhari jaan ko khatra hai ...ek bar tumhari saari documents change ho jayengi like tumhara Surname...education...home address etc...sab

Tehrim: O.k but Kavin...Purvi...

Kavin: Tumhari jaan se badhkar mere liye kuchh nahi hai

Flashback over

* * *

**HERE IN VIVEK'S HOUSE **

**Vivek was getting ready for the office **

Vivek: Blair...Blair

Blair: Kya hua

Vivek: Mera saaman nahi mil raha can you please find it

Blair: Kya nahi mil raha

Vivek: Mera wallet...

Blair: Tum din pe din buddhe hote jaa rahe ho saamne rakhi chiz nahi dikh rahi tumhe...

Vivek: Buddha main?

Blair: Aur kya...

She points to the bed where the wallet was kept

Blair: Aur is se pehle tum mujhse rumaal puchho wo wahin usike sath mein hai...ab main jaa rahi hun kam hai mujhe

And she turned when Vivek pulled her towards herself

Vivek: Aur wo...?Wo kahan hai

Blair : Vo kya?...

Vivek points to her lips

Blair : Haah Vivek ...

And she pushed him

* * *

**HERE IN ISHIYANT'S HOUSE **

Dushyant: Kab se dekh raha hun yahan se wahan wahan se yahan ghoom rahi ho

Ishita: Mujhe Maham ki bahot chinta ho rahi thi...phone bhi toh nahi uthati ye ladki

There was a knock at the door

Dushyant: Lo aa gayi ...(to Maham )...accha hua tum aa gayi warna tumhari behen ne toh chal chal ke aadha kilo wazan ghata liya tha

Maham: Kya Ishu mera khyal rakhna chhodo ab tumhe apna khayal rakhna hai

Ishita: Wo toh thik hai Maham lekin please ab se bata ke jana

Maham: O.k meri jaan...lekin ab breakfast kare

Ishita: Sure

* * *

**SOME DAYS LATER **

**Sachvi were in market with Naina ...suddenly Naina saw someone and **

Naina: Daddy!

Sachin: Kya hua Naina bete ?

Naina: Maine Daddy ko dekha

Sachin: Beta main toh aapka haath pakadke chal raha hun...

Naina: Aapko nahi Rajat Daddy ko dekha

Sachin: Beta aisa kaise ho sakta hai...

Naina: Nahi Daddy maine unhe dekha hai

Purvi: Naina kyun zid kar rahe ho baar baar jab maine kaha aapse...samjhaya tha aapko kitne acche se ki Daddy wapas nahi aa sakte toh aap samjh gaye they na beta...phir aisi baaten kyun kar rahe ho ?

Naina: Mumma promise aapki kasam maine Daddy ko dekha hai

Sachin: Purvi...ek baar Naina ke satisfaction ke liye dekhne me harz hi kya hai ?...Beta kahan drkha thaa aapne unhe

Naina: Wo us shop pe

They go to that shop and Sachvi and Naina were shocked to see Rajat shopping there ...Naina left Sachin's hand and went there and hugged Rajat

Rajat: Naina!

Naina:Daddy aap mujhe chhodke kahan chale gaye they...Maine aapko kitna miss kiya...aur Mumma Daddy kehte they aap lautke nahi aaoge...

Sachin: Rajat sir aap

Purvi: Aap Zin...sir aapne...

Rajat: main jaanta hun ki is waqt tum dono ke man mein kitne sawal honge lekin...main...majbur tha

Purvi: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain...aur vo sab...matlab ..

Rajat: Darasal jab main gaya tha mission pe toh us terrorist ne mujhe maarne ki koshish ki adhmara toh kar hi diya tha mujhe ...jab usne mujhpe bullets chalai toh almost main mar chuka tha khoon itna baha tha tha ki police ko yahi laga ki main mar gaya hun par us din main mara nahi tha police ke aane se pehle ek aadmi ne meri madat ki thi ki usne mujhe hospital pahonchaya...Lekin shayad kismat ka kuchh aur hi khel tha main coma mein chala gaya...aur jisne meri madat ki thi usey ye nahi pata tha ki main kaun hun...shayad mere zinda hone ka koi saboot nahi tha isliye local police ne mujhe mrit ghoshit kar diya ...Phir ek hafte pehle mujhe hosh aaya aur main Mumbai aaya ...Mumbai aaya toh pata chala ki itne dino mein kya kya hua...mujhe laga ki acchi baat hai ki tum dono shadi kar rahe ho isliye us din badhai dene tumhari shadi pe bhi aaya tha par

**FLASHBACK**

Rajat had came with a bouquet to congratulate Sachvi but before he could go to them Minaal pulled him

Minaal: Rajat sir Aap ?Aap zinda hain aur aap yahan kya kar rahe hain?.

Rajat told her everything

Minaal: Sir aap zinda hain ye dekhke khushi hui lekin sir...

Rajat : Lekin kya

Minaal: Lekin sir please unke saamne mat jaiye ...Sir aapke jaane ke baad badi mushkil se in dono ko apna pyaar mila hai...Sachin ne toh Purvi ke liye apni jaan tak ki parwah nahi ki...laur jab se Aap nahi hain Sachin aur Purvi ne bilkul sage Maa Baap ki tara Naina ko sambhala hai .Sir agar ab aap unke saamne gaye toh sab bikhar jayega

Rajat: Ek baar bas main Naina ko dekhna chaahta tha ...

Minaal pointed to Sachvi...Sachvi were taking phere and Sachin had took Naina in his arms

Minaal: Wo dekhiye sir Naina bilkul surakshit haathon mein hai

Rajat looked at them

Minaal: Please sir main aapke jasbaat samajhti hun...lekin...sirf Naina ki bhalayi ke liye ek baar

Rajat smiled although he had tears in his eyes went from there

**FLASHBACK OVER **

Purvi: Iske baad main kya kahun ...Naina aapki amaanat hai sir aap chaahe toh usey...(she started weeping)

Sachin: Haan Sir Aap Naina...(he too had tears in his eyes )... ko aap uske pita hain ...aap chaahen toh usey apne saath(hardly)... le jaa sakte

Naina : Daddy please mujhe chhodke mat jao na

Rajat: Nahi Purvi...Naina tumhare paas hi rahegi...Tumne aur Sachin ne sage maa baap se badhke pyaar kiya hai Naina ko aaj tak...Apne dil pe haath rakhke kaho tum dono kya tum dono iske Mata pita nahi...kya Naina ke ragon mein tum dono ka khoon nahi toh Purvi tumhari mamta kam ho jaegi...bolo ? Aur kya Sachin wo tumhari beti nahi toh kya tumne usey apni beti nahi maana aaj tak bolo?Mujhe pata hai tum dono ne naina ko Sage maa baap ki tarah chaaha hai aur vo bhi tum dono ko maa baap ki jagah de chuki hai...mujhe ek pal ke liye bhula bhi de par tum dono ko...kabhi nahi...Purvi...tum Naina ki Yashoda maiyya ho aur Sachin tum uske Nand baba

Rajat(calling Naina): Naina beta kya aap mujhe ek promise kar sakte ho ?

Naina:Kya promise Daddy

Rajat: Aaj ke baad sirf aur sirf Sachin aur Purvi hi tumhare Mumma Daddy hain aur tum unhe hi Mummy daddy manogi...aur mujhe bhool jaoge ... please Naina

Naina: Daddy ye aap kya bol rahe hi

Rajat: Naina beta Aaj tak Daddy ki har baat maani hai aapne aur aaj tak Daddy ne bhi aapki har wish puri ki hai kya ye ek wish aap Daddy ki puri karoge ?

Naina: O.k Daddy par aapko bhi mujhse promise karna hoga

Rajat: Kaisa promise beta

Naina: Main aapko bhool jaungi par aap toh nahi bhoologe naa

Rajat hugged her

Rajat: Nahi meri bacchi main apni princess ko kaise bhool sakta hun

**Naina had tears but she smiled**

**Rajat turned and went from there ...Sachin took Naina in his arms and Purvi kissed on her cheeks and Rajat saw all this**

* * *

**Rajat was walking back on the road thinking about the past and suddenly he was about to collide with a car when the car stopped in full force and a girl suddenly stepped out of the car**

" Excuse me..."

Rajat: I am so sorry

"Arey marne ka itna hi shauk hai toh train ke aage jaake mariye na yahan logon par musibat kyun bante hain "

Rajat: Dekhiye mera marne ka koi intention nahi tha...wo bas main...

" Acchi tarah se jaanti hun main aap jaise depressed logon ko pehle to suicide attempt karne ki koshish karte hain aur jab nahi kar paate hain toh bachne ke bahane banate hain "

Rajat: Dekhiye aap galat samajh rahi hain...aatmhatya karne ka koi shauk nahi hai mujhe

" Baniye mat...aur...waise ...mujhe ye address bata sakte hain aap(showing an address )

Rajat: Ye toh mere pados ka address hai

"Oh very good aap chaliye mere saath mujhe raasta bata deejiye"

Rajat: Dekhiye main

" Aap rasta nahi batana chaahte mat bataiye par main chance nahi le sakti kya pata meri gadi nahi mili toh kisi aur ki gaadi ke aage kood jayenge"

Rajat: Aap kyun zabardasti mujhe aatmhatya ka shikaar banane pe tuli hain

" Kyunki aapke chehre pe likha hai ab aap chalenge ya nahi...ya main police ko inform karun ki you were attempting to suicide"

Rajat: God knows agar aapko raasta nahi bataya toh shayad aap mujhe sach mein suicide karne pe majbur na kar den...chaliye

Rajat and the girl sat in her car

"aapne apna Naam nahi bataya "

Rajat: Rajat,Rajat Shrivastav

"Myself Kaira,Kaira Mathur "


End file.
